


Calliope's Shipfic Journal

by intellogirl_3



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack Relationships, Feels, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Here's Hoping I Make it Through This, Multi, Romance, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellogirl_3/pseuds/intellogirl_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep inside the Furthest Ring, a young cherub grows up very much alone. With nothing but a rancorous brother to contend with, she turns to writing as the only way to pass the time. And there was a lot of time to be wasted. </p><p>Or, Calliope's fanfic journal was unearthed from her home, and she has successfully attempted the challenge to ship everyone in Homestuck together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calliope's Shipfic Journal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flushed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203668) by [Stripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripe/pseuds/Stripe). 



> In honor of Homestuck ending, I've decided to try the Homestuck Shipping Challenge. 24 trolls, 8 kids, and 496 ships. This is a fantastic idea. Each story will be influenced by a piece of music and relationship tags will be up to date by the latest 10 ships. Let's have some fun shall we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Egbert believes he’ll be trapped in his dreambubble for the rest of eternity, until a stranger clad in scarlet told him to keep his eyes on her and never look back

Dying is the only thing you can remember when you wake. All you feel is the phantom pain of a sword in your chest, the slick of blood dripping from the wound. Words reverberate in your head, a promise from an alien that she would see you make it to the end of the game. You probably should be more upset about that, but all you can think about are your friends...and your dad. You couldn't even find him before you died. You wonder if he's dead now too. 

You're not sure how long you writhe in agony on your quest bed. All you can see around you is the same static image of LOWAS. Occasionally, whenever you slip back into unconsciousness, the image fades, and you can see nothing but a vast expanse of nothingness, punctuated by winding cracks. Sometimes they seem to get larger, but you're too tired to even think about what that means. These visions eventually fade away too, sinking back into the static. All you had was a constant loop of your own failures playing in time with the pain in your chest.

And then, just when you've resigned yourself to this hell of an eternity, there she is. A figure robed in strange red pajamas suddenly appears in your field of vision. She's obscured by a large hood over her face, but you can see ram's horns curling from her skull and strange wings sprouting from her back. Maybe this is where the devil finally comes for you.

"Well now," she says, voice airy yet weighted with importance, "this is interesting. I've never seen a dream bubble like this before." She flutters around the quest bed as you watch with weary eyes. "Perhaps those who God Tier have different rules..."

"Who..." You stutter, not able to totally get the words out without coughing. The girl stops muttering to herself and turns back to face you.

"Hello John." She hovers in front of you and you mentally prepare yourself, but all she offers is a smile. "My name is Aradia, and you seem to be dead. Or dying, I guess I should say. I'm surprised though; usually the people I find in here have a happier memory to live in than constantly being disemboweled. I guess I should say sorry you're stuck here, but at least you're alive, right?"

Dead? Alive? You're not sure how you can be both, especially if she called this living. You're also not sure how she knows your name, but considering everything else that's happened today, you're willing to let that slide. Another coughing fit wracks through you as you try to breath and she hovers closer. She places a warm, glowing hand against your chest and suddenly you can breath again.

"Excuse me, I'm not playing the psychopomp very well, am I?" she says as she withdraws her hand. "As I said, usually my charges are in better shape when I come to guide them." You have no idea what the hell she's talking about and you're too busy gulping in air to say anything but a muttered thank you. She seems unfazed by your silence and continues on. "Like I was saying, you're dead John. Don't worry though; it was for a good cause. You and your friends will benefit so much from your sacrifice."

"Thanks, that makes me feel much better" You finally choke out, voice raspy with disuse. "Wait, my friends! Are they alright? What happened? Is Jack still out there? Wait," you pause, remembering how you got here in the first place, and lean back suspiciously, "are you with Vriska? Was this your plan all along?"

The girl shakes her head with a chuckle. "There was no plan here John," Aradia says. Shes stands and faces towards the vast expanse of mushroom forests that make up your planet. "Not one we designed, anyway. It is simply the will of the Game."

"But what does that mean? Why am I still here? Why did I have to die?" None of this makes any sense, and the more you think about it the more your head hurts. A rush of sympathy wells up for Dave, but that just brings more painful memories.

"Don't worry anymore, John. You've played your part; now you can reap the benefits." She takes your hands in hers. "Let me help you."

At her words, LOWAS seems to change, almost as if it’s blurring at the edges. Light begins to bleeds into the corners of your land-golden rain on the left and glowing magma on the right. Slowly you see houses take shape, and you recognize the homes of your friends. You think you see Rose and your eyes well with tears.

"Why?" is all you can manage to say. "Why did you save me?"

You turn back and see that Aradia has removed her hood, revealing a mane of black hair and deep maroon eyes. The glow of your friends’ planets make her seem almost luminous, and emotions you’re too afraid to consider right now swirl up into your chest.

"Because I've been where you are" she replies, "and no one deserves to wallow in their own death. This is the after _life_ , isn’t it?." She takes your hands again and grins the widest smile you think you've ever seen. "You're finally free. Go enjoy it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's one down, 495 to go! Today's weather was "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon. It's only tangentially related to the story, but I'd like to think the gist of the song was conveyed, in that a boy is thinking way too hard about his future and a girl just wants to seize the day. I don't want this things to be song lyrics converted to text, though I'm sure there will be a few of those. 
> 
> I will be using a randomizer for this challenge, save for this one because I wanted to write something John related for his birthday, so I already have the next one queued up. However, because I think it will be more fun, I am taking requests for the songs I use for inspiration. Next couple is Roxy/Equius, so feel free to leave suggestions either here or on my Tumblr: intellogirl.tumblr.com
> 
> Edit: I was actually able to get in touch with my editor, so this chapter has been entirely revamped. Thanks JJ!!!


End file.
